Impian Sederhana
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah impian sederhana Sakura. Ingin pulang bersama dengan Sasuke-kun. Bisa tidak, ya? Ah, pasti mustahil deh bisa seperti itu. Sakura kan jarang ngobrol sama Sasuke. Tapi kira-kira mungkin ga ya? For Event NJSS! RnR :


_**Cinta itu menyakitkan. Cinta itu merepotkan. Cinta itu… tidak dibutuhkan. Tetapi mengapa manusia bisa dengan mudahnya terjerat oleh perasaan itu? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Impian Sederhana<strong>

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_

**This Story is mine **

**Rate T**

**U. Sasuke with H. Sakura**

**Romance picisian**

**Cerita fanfic ini mirip dengan pair NaruHina buatanku dengan judul yang sama hanya saja ada beberapa perbaikan.**

**Oneshot**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Menyembunyikan perasaan lebih menyakitkan daripada tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut merah muda pendek sebahu itu menghela nafasnya berat. Tangan kanannya berpangku di dagu lancipnya, sedang matanya melihat segerombolan pasangan muda-mudi yang keluar dari gedung sekolah.<p>

Iri. Itu lah yang sedang ada dibenaknya sekarang. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak bisa melakukan seperti anak-anak yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah itu―bergandengan bersama kekasih. Mirisnya dia mengakui kalau dia sedang _single_. Oke, _single_ artinya tidak memiliki kekasih atau lajang!

Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafasnya berat. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini dia melakukan seperti itu. Dan dia tidak akan pernah bosan melakukan hal itu.

"Hei!" seseorang gadis berambut _blonde_ bak _Barbie _menepuk bahunya pelan mengagetkan angan-angan semu di siang bolongnya.

"Huh?" ketusnya karena gadis itu sudah mengganggu acara semu miliknya.

"Kau bengong, Saku?" Tanya temannya yang tadi iseng menepuk bahu gadis kepala merah muda―Sakura―itu kemudia dia tertawa terbaha-bahak melihar kerutan di kening lebar sahabatnya.

"Tidak." Sangkalnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Piketku sudah selesai. Maaf aku ingin pulang bersama Shikamaru-_kun_." Gadis berambut _pony tail _ itu menggaruk pipi pualamnya yang sudah bergaris kemerah mudaan seperti rambut sahabatnya. "Apa aku sebaiknya menemanimu saja dulu, ya?"

"Tidak usah, _Pig_," gadis itu menggeleng-geleng cepat. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan sahabat baiknya itu. "Kau… pulang saja. Aku menunggu yang lain saja, mungkin mereka tak akan lama." dia berusaha tersenyum walau dipaksakan.

"Hh…," Yamanaka Ino menghela nafas pendek. "Baiklah, Sakura. Tapi, benar tidak perlu kutemani? Sudah agak sepi, lho."

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan hantu, heh?" Ucapnya sarkastik. Kedua tangannya sudah dilipat di depan dada.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau benar Saku. Yang ada hantunya pasti akan ketakutan melihat wajah garangmu itu." Ledek Ino, tawanya membahana di kelas yang sudah legang.

"Ino!" suara bariton agak lemas―terdengar kusut dan ogah-ogahan malah―terdengar dari tengah pintu kelas mereka.

Dua gadis itu serempak menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan didapati sesosok cowok berperawakan tinggi, dengan gaya yang malas―lihat bibirnya yang terus bergumam '_mendokuse_' melihat kekasihnya―sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Shikamaru-_kun_!" kagetnya dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya dan juga didengar dari nada suaranya Ino kegirangan sekali.

"Cepatlah, _mendokuse_." Titahnya tegas dan pendek diselingi mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

Haruno Sakura merasa sebal dengan tingkah kemesraan Yamanaka Ino dengan Nara Shikamaru yang dirasanya agak keagresifan sahabatnya ketimbang Shikamaru. Tapi, walau Ino bertindak terlalu agresif Shikamaru tidak merasa keberatan dan hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

Hah, Sakura jadi iri saja.

"Maaf ya, Jidat. Tak apa kutinggal?" Ino memasukkan kotak pensil yang masih berada di mejanya ke dalam tas hitam yang penuh dengan gantungan bunga-bunga.

"Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukan anak kecil, _Pig_!" Sakura tersenyum manis disertai kedutan di ujung bibirnya.

"Baiklah." Ino mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. "Aku duluan ya. Ingat kalau kau pulang tak ditemani siapapun segera hubungi aku, ya?"

"Baiklah, Ino-_chan_." Sakura tersenyum lemah menanggapi sikap _overprotective_ sahabatnya itu.

Memang Haruno Sakura bukanlah gadis yang lemah atau penakutan seperti salah seorang temannya Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi, wajah Sakura memang cantik dan siapa tahu ada seorang penguntit yang mengikutinya. Walau kemungkinan besar penguntit itu akan dihajar habis-habisan olehnya dan langsung tewas di tempat karena Sakura itu cukup ahli dalam bela diri.

Dihelanya napas pendek. Kelasnya benar-benar sudah sepi dan hanya ada dirinya saja di dalam kelas dengan dua tas yang masih berada di atas meja.

Eh? Dua tas?

Manik _viridian_ milik Sakura menatap tajam tas siapa yang masih bertenger dengan manis di atas pahatan kayu untuk menulis alias meja itu. Dia kenal betul tempat duduk siapa itu. Kalau tidak salah… Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedetik setelah dia melafalkan nama itu wajahnya langsung merah merona tanpa sebab dan lagi jantungnya berpacu bak banteng yang baru saja dilepaskan dari kandang untuk mengejar kain berwarna merah.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi mulusnya dengan agak keras lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat sehingga rambutnya yang pendek sebahu itu melambai halus di tengkuknya.

"Dasar payah…," rutuknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia berjalan kembali menuju bingkai jendela, meletakan kedua lengan jenjangnya pada bingkai jendela untuk menopang tubuhnya yang condong ke depan. Lalu lagi-lagi menghela napas. Entah bosan atau…?

Sudut matanya tak henti untuk menatap tas yang berada di atas meja itu. Hanya berbeda satu baris dan dua bangku dari tempat duduknya. Dengan psati sudah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis dari klan Haruno itu.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak laki-laki dengan wajah di atas rata-rata. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu seluruh wanita yang dilewatinya pasti tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melirik ke arahnya dan segera memasang tampang kagum dan berteriak histeris. Berlebihan memang tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Belum lagi Uchiha Sasuke itu orang yang pintar. Terbukti dari nilai-nilai mata pelajarannya yang sangat memuaskan karena dia berada di posisi pertama dalam _ranking parallel_ di angkatannya. Selain itu dia adalah anak klub atletik yang selalu melompat dengan sempurna tiap kali melewati batas tiang. Ya, dia adalah atlit _high jump_.

Dan Sasuke juga bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan anak laki-laki sebayanya. Dia hanya mempunyai teman dekat satu orang yaitu Uzumaki Naruto si bocah biang kerok, berisik dan konyol. Sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan sifat yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke namun mereka tentu saja sahabat yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Ya, karena ada beberapa poin-poin di atas itulah ada sedikitnya yang membuat Sakura merasa tertarik kepada seorang Sasuke. Walau rasa itu selalu dipendamnya selama beberapa tahun lebih dan nampaknya tak pernah ada kemajuan yang berarti. Tapi, Sakura yakin kelak dia harus menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana jawaban dari si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Kali ini Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada bingkai jendela. Matanya jatuh tertuju pada dua sosok berbeda warna yang baru keluar dari dalam gedung. Kuning agak pudar diikat ekor kuda dan hitam bagai buah nanas dikuncir tinggi-tinggi. Pasti Ino-_pig_ dan si jenius Shikamaru, pikir Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan langkah demi langkah mereka berjalan. Kedua lengan pasangan sejoli ini saling bertautan. Sesekali Ino mengayun-ayunkan tangan kanannya yang bebas seperti ingin membuang tas sekolahnya jauh-jauh.

Sedang di sisi kiri lengan Shikamaru itu menutup mulutnya yang sesekali terus menguap. Namun pandangan Shikamaru―yang biasanya selalu datar dan bosan―kali ini saat menatap kekasihnya yang gembira, melembut bagai selimut hangat di kala musim dingin. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis dan manis hingga mampu membuat siapapun terpesona bak es krim yang meleleh.

Bahkan Sakura yang melihatnya dari kejauhanpun ikut tersipu dan langsung segera ditepisnya karena itu tidak baik menatap kekasih sahabat baiknya itu. Sakura masih memperhatikan mereka sampai keduanya berbelok dan lenyap dari lingkungan sekolah.

Sakura iri. Jujur saja dia sangat iri kepada teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan selalu mengantar mereka pulang ke rumahnya. Sakura iri akan hal itu. Sepele memang tapi, itu adalah momen yang ingin sekali Sakura rasakan sejak dulu jika ia telah memiliki kekasih nantinya.

Sakura ingin sekali dia pulang bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai. Bukannya pulang selalu bersama teman-temannya yang kadang mampir dulu dan berpisah di tengah jalan atau pulang menaiki bus jika memang dia cukup malas untuk berjalan.

Sebenarnya―

… Dia ingin diantar pulang bersama dengan… Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, itu adalah mustahil! Walau Sasuke cukup dekat dengannya bukan berarti anal laki-laki dingin sepertinya dengan senang hati atau sukarela mengantarnya pulang. Tapi, paling tidak dia ingin―

… Dia ingin bercakap-cakap dengannya. Yah, walau mungkin percakapan pasti akan didominasi oleh ocehan Sakura dan Sasuke akan bergumam atau mengangguk dengan malasnya untuk menanggapi ocehan Sakura yang sebenarnya membosankan dan sangat tidak penting sekali untuknya.

Yah, itu hanya sekedar impian sederhana yang dimiliki oleh Sakura saja untuk saat ini. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Walau dia akan memendam perasaannya pada Sasuke dan mungkin tidak akan pernah sampai tapi, ayolah hanya satu kali ini saja dia ingin pulang bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tegur suara baritone yang―ehem―menurut Sakura membiuskan secara tak terlihat itu. Dengan gugup ditolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

Suara yang mampu membuat Sakura terlonjak dari lamunannya dan membuat dada _takikardi_ tidak karuan. Oh, ayolah berlebihan sekali kau Sakura! Belum lagi ada rona-rona merah tipis di pipi putihmu itu.

"A-aku sedang menunggu teman." Ucapnya gugup. Oh, sial kenapa dia jadi mirip dengan Hinata yang gugup kala bertemu dengan pujaannya si Naruto bodoh itu? Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke pendek. Kemudian Ia mulai menghampiri mejanya. Melongok sebentar ke dalam laci meja yang sempit dan meraba-raba. Sepertinya dia mengambil buku catatannya yang kelewat terpojokan.

Sakura hanya mampu diam tak berkutik. Badannya kaku tapi matanya tak hentinya melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Sasuke seperti Sasuke sedang melakukan hal yang aneh saja.

"Kenapa memelototiku?" Tanya si bungsu Uchiha itu heran. Alisnya yang tebal hitam terangkat sedikit. Manik sekelam malam di kala musim dingin itu menatap lurus tepat di manik sehijau rerumputan indah di musim semi.

"Aku tidak memelototimu!" dusta Sakura. Sebenarnya dia memang tidak melototi Sasuke hanya saja melihat Sasuke dengan tidak wajar sehingga Sasuke menanggapnya kalau Sakura itu melototinya.

Sasuke kembali lagi berkutat dengan tas sekolahnya. Tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang cukup gugup karena tangannya satu sama lain saling meremas bahkan menjadi basah karena keringat yang berlebihan di telapak tangannya.

Karena dirasa barang-barangnya sudah lengkap dan dimasukan semua ke dalam tasnya, Sasuke segera beranjam dari bangkunya menuju pintu kelas. Tanpa mau mengucapkan kata apapun? Ya, tentu saja. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pandai berbasa-basi dan dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak peka dengan gadis yang berada di belakangnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan kecewa padahal tadi dia berharap kalau Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sebelum Sasuke tiba untuk menggeser pintu, ternyata sudah ada yang menggesernya terlebih dahulu dari luar. Sasuke terperangah―tentu ekspresi terperangah itu tidak akan terlihat dari luar karena dia adalah seorang aktor yang hebat, Ia mendapati gadis berperawakan kecil agak kurus yang lebih pendek ketimbang darinya dan bercepol dua berwarna cokelat.

Dia adalah Tenten. Teman satu kelompok dari Sakura yang dijuluki sebagai beruang cokelat walau tubuhnya terkesan kecil namun dia ahli dalam bela diri dan sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam. Tenten ternyata memblok akses jalan Uchiha bungsu itu. Otomatis Sasuke tidak bisa menyingkir lagipula Tenten sepertinya tak berniat untuk member lewat Sasuke.

"Sakura!" panggilnya. Isi pintu itu setengahnya sudah tertutupi oleh badan Sasuke dan Sasuke juga tetap bergeming pada posisinya. "Kata Ino kau masih ada di sekolah jadi aku ke sini untuk memastikannya!" seru Tenten karena takutnya saja suaranya tak sampai.

Sakura agak membelokan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Tenten yang terhalang oleh badan besar Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Ten." Sakura menggenggam tasnya lalu mendekat menuju Sasuke yang masih diam di sana. Agak gugup memang. "Ayo, kita pulang."

"_Gomen_, aku ke sini sebenarnya sekalian ingin bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Aku sudah dijemput oleh Ayahku karena ada urusan keluarga." Tenten berwajah sendu, cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Ten."

Sasuke berdehem. Tenten mengernyit heran. Ah, sepertinya Tenten mendapatkan suatu ide. "Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersama Uchiha-_san, nee_?" jentik Tenten dengan senyum mengembang.

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya lalu menggerakan kedua tangannya di depan dada tanpa suara dia seolah berkata, "Jangan! Aku tidak mau!"

Tenten tetap saja acuh tidak mau melihatnya. "Bukankah rumahmu dan Sakura satu perumahan?" Tanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang Tenten dengan tatapan tajam namun sepertinya Tenten tidak mempan dengan hal tersebut mungkin karena dia juga bergaul dengan Hyuuga Neji yang sifatnya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke pendek. Walau tadinya dia tidak berniat menjawab namun kata 'hn' tadi dia sudah keceplosan.

"Nah, bagaimana Sakura? Aku merasa khawatir kalau kau pulang sendirian. Apalagi cuaca sudah mendung begini, lho." Tenten menunjuk jendela dimana cuaca yang tadi kuning keemasan kini sudah tergantikan dengan kelabu.

"Ah, itu-itu―"

"Tidak masalah kalau Sakura pulang bersamaku."

Kedua mata gadis itu terkejut bersamaan dengan apa yang baru saja ditawarkan oleh Sasuke. Bedanya kalau Sakura terkejut dan langsung merasakan perasaan aneh sedang Tenten terkejut dengan perasaan berbinar.

Jelas saja, Tenten mengusulkan maksud tadi bukan karena sembarangan. Tenten memang sudah tahu bahwa Sakura sudah lama menyukai Sasuke dan tidak mungkin kan Tenten akan melewatkan kesempatan manis ini untuk upaya mendekatkan Sakura dengan Sasuke?

Hah, rencanamu berhasil Ten! Seru Tenten senang.

"Nah, nah cepatlah kalian segera pulang sebelum hujan." Kiki Tenten yang dilihat oleh Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis.

"Minggir kalau begitu."

Otomatis Tenten segera menyingkir dari pintu kemudian dengan langkah besar Sasuke sudah keluar dari kelas. Sakura masih saja terbengong sehingga Tenten harus mendorongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Cepatlah! _Ne_, Sakura berjuanglah! Kau harus maju!" semangat Tenten.

Sakura hanya mengangguk paham dan tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih Tenten!" serunya suara bening itu bergema di lorong. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengikuti jejak Sasuke di belakangnya dengan langkah yang riang.

.

.

.

_**Kesempatan itu kan selalu ada. Asalkan kalian dapat memanfaatkannya dengan baik dan dengan bijak maka kebahagiaan akan segera menghampiri kalian.**_

.

.

.

Sakura jadi bingung sendiri. Bagaimana dia mau diantar pulang oleh Sasuke kalau ternyata Sasuke membawa sepeda sedangkan Sakura tidak?

"_Ano_, bagaimana kalau Sasuke-_kun_ pulang duluan saja? Aku bisa naik bus." Tawar Sakura dengan suara yang pelan.

Sasuke yang baru selesai melepas kuncian ban sepedanya dan duduk di joknya menoleh heran pada Sakura. "Kenapa? Kau bisa naik sepedaku."

Sakura memandang ragu sepeda milik Sasuke. Pasalnya sepeda milik Sasuke itu tidak memiliki jok untuk boncengan. Hanya ada pedal di sisi bannya untuk berdiri. Masa iya Sakura harus berdiri? Nanti dia jatuh dong?

"Naik dimana?" dengan tampang polosnya Sakura bertanya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Kau bisa berdiri di sana dan berpegangan pada bahuku agar kau tidak terjatuh."

Dengan ragu Sakura mengangguk. Agak gugup memang saat menaikinya dan kedua tangannya itu harus ada bahu Sasuke. Semoga saja tangannya itu tidak gugup saat bersentuhan langsung dengan bahu Sasuke.

Sepeda Sasuke tiba-tiba agak berat dan sedikit bergoyang ketika Sakura menaiki sepedanya. Jujur baru kali ini ada gadis yang menaiki sepedanya selain Naruto dan itu ada sutu rasa tergelitik dalam perutnya dan itu membuatnya geli.

"Apa aku berat?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Sangat." Jawab Sasuke seraya mulai menjalankan sepedanya.

Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan kejam. Yah, tidak mungkin kan mereka akan terus canggung atau sebenarnya yang canggung adalah Sakura sendiri karena dialah yang memiliki perasaan yang berbeda pada Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke hanya baru merasakan perasaan yang aneh menurutnya dan baru kali ini dia alami. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum manis sekali tapi sayangnya Sakura tidak dapat melihat hal itu.

Jadi, intinya sudah tercapai bukan keinginan Sakura untuk pulang bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai? Apakah hanya dengan seperti ini saja sudah cukup baginya? Entahlah. Sakura tidak mau tamak saat ini karena dia tidak ingin jika dia berpikir tamak maka kebahagiaan ini akan berkurang dan akan berlangsung sebentar saja.

Yah, begini saja sudah cukup baginya. Tidak perlu ada keinginan atau perasaan berlebih. Cukup bersama dengan Sasuke pulang sekolah plus dibonceng di belakang.

Semilir angin yang sebenarnya sangat menusuk karena sudah mau hujan itu terasa bagaikan angin kebahagiaan bagi Sakura. Rambut Sasuke yang berbentuk emo dan mirip pantat ayam itu menusuk lengannya lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu." Bisik Sakura pelan berharap suaranya itu tak akan terdengar oleh Sasuke. Tapi, telinga Sasuke begitu peka. Pernyataan Sakura yang seperti bisikan angin menggelitik hati Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

_**Yang aku harapkan adalah menikmati waktu kebahagian ini walau hanya beberapa menit.**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Sepertinya tulisan di atas itu harus diganti bukan 'Ceria' melainkan 'Suram'. Lihat saja setiap kali curhat selalu saja suram dengan kata-kata sedih dariku. Aaaaah! Sebal-sebal!

Kalian tahu aku udah buat 5 fanfic dengan tema dan ide yang berbeda-beda tapi selalu saja stak sampai page ke-5 padahal kan mau dipublish buat NJSS ini. Yah, apa boleh buat fanfic yang masih tertunda itu baiknya akan ku publish nanti-nantinya deh.

Maaf, ya kalau yang sudah membaca fanfic-ku dengan pair NaruHina dengan cerita yang mirip ini membuat kalian bosan. Ah, mohon maaf yang sebesar0besarnya ya!

Maaf kalau ga bisa ramein NJSS dengan sempurna di fanfic ini. Dan nantikan 5 fanfic itu dalam event SasuSaku Fanday yah, walau tanggal 20 februari itu aku UAS SOCA. Ah! Stress lagi deh!

Terima kaish telah memabaca!

**Words: 2467**


End file.
